


A Normal Day

by Bubonicc



Series: Humanformers [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Holomatter Avatars, Humanformers, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for Science! Skids and Swerve are in their Holomatter forms for the day as requested by Brainstorm who has made a few more lifelike adjustments to them to make blending in as a human more realistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day

“So why are we in our holo forms again?” Swerve followed Skids down the hall, having to almost trot to keep up with the much taller man. “I mean not that it bothers me or anything it’s just really strange to be walking around on the ship with the human avatar is all.” As he trotted beside Skids, his visor bounced up and down on his nose.

            “It was Brainstorm’s idea. I was apparently the only one around he could ask. Said it was ‘for science.”’ Leading Swerve to his hab, he paused a moment outside the door. “I mean well…I’m not really sure what Brainstorm really wanted but he said he tweaked the Holo avatars to be more realistic. Something about making them feel more realistic. He thought of it after Megatron had cut his hand on the glass in the bar. Said he had no reaction to pain to it. Though we are designed to bleed when injured. Brainstorm wanted to fix that.”

            “So he wants us to get hurt?”

            “Well no not necessarily, I think he just wants to make us more lifelike in case we are every around real humans and something like that happens. It is kind of strange to slice open your hand and not be fazed by it at all don’t you think?” The hab door opened and they stepped inside. “But Brainstorm said that he heightened the feeling of touch, warmth, and lots of other things I really wasn’t listening.”

            It was fortunate for them that avatars could be up scaled or they wouldn’t have been able to reach the berth. Though it was weird walking around as a huge human.

            “So what does he want us to really do?”

            “Well he said just wander around for the day and do what we normally do so he could collect data,” Pulling the short chubby man close, Skids looked down at Swerve and smirked, “but that’s boring.” Having to lean down quite a bit, Skids pressed his lips to Swerve’s. Already it felt real, considering Skids could feel Swerve’s warm breath on his cheek when they pulled away, something that hadn’t happened before. They had only been given the basics when it came to having an avatar and they were just to look as human as possible. Acting as such had been more difficult.

            “Does do what we normally do include interfacing?” He asked as Skids picked him up and dropped him back down on the berth. He sank in the covers, running his chubby hands over the fabrics and marveling at how soft they were and how well he could feel them.

            “He did say a normal day.” Taking off his coat and pulling the red shirt up over his head, Skids exposed his very skinny body. He climbed over Swerve, really having to accommodate his size considering Swerve was much wider then him.

            He watched Swerve fumble with the buttons on his shirt, seeming to have a very difficult time getting them undone.

            “I’m not used to having five fingers.” Swerve said gingerly, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he only got a few undone.

            “Let me help.” Sitting on Swerve’s groin, Skids helped Swerve with the last few buttons then helped him get his shirt off. The under shirt was a much easier thing to get off as Swerve just slipped it off over his head.

            “Human forms are so strange.” Skids said as he looked over Swerve’s chest and belly. He was rather amused how it sagged over his belt a bit and how his pectorals were much more plush than his own. They protruded and sagged a bit, and he couldn’t resist grabbing them for a squeeze.

            “Ah~!”

            “What?”

            “Your hands are cold.” He squirmed a bit, only relaxing when Skids started to massage into the flesh which had a rather surprisingly wonderful feeling. It wasn’t exactly anything he was going to get off too but it was pleasurable to be fondled. “That feels good.” Swerve moved his own hands up, placing them on Skids’ boney hips to rub at the skin a bit. He moved his fingers down, slipping them past Skids’ belt and into the top lip of his pants to give a playful tug. It was tight, and he could see the fabric distilling as the wonderful treat inside was arousing. Unfortunately for him Skids’ belt kept it hidden from him for the most part, but that would change.

            “Humans have a different interfacing set up than we do, and as far as I know…Brainstorm went for accuracy.” Skids said as he leaned down and started to kiss at the side of Swerve’s face. The comment didn’t seem to bother his little short friend, maybe he already knew. It wasn’t like Swerve hadn’t come across it in a comic or one of the earth flicks he watches so avidly. Maybe Skids would be the inexperienced one here, and in the back of his mind he wondered if Swerve was guilty of watching humans interfacing.

            Skids’ kisses slowly grew hungry, pushing into the side of Swerve’s face until Swerve was forced to keep his head to one side. He groaned as Skids bit his neck, suckling hard in random locations. Normally a neck cable would do but in a human form nothing was exposed except for the smooth layer of skin. Granted there was some muscle sticking out, and he played with it a bit, enjoying the soft groans Swerve would make from time to time.

            Skids shifted a bit, feeling something growing stiff under his rear. He noticed when he shifted his own weight onto it Swerve would whimper and try to adjust his hips to take the pressure off.

            He could feel, what he could only imagine as his own spike doing the same, except there was no panel to hide it. As he became progressively more and more aroused, the top of his shaft pushed up past his waist band. A small part of the head could be seen, and a small gloss of pre fluid was balled at the top only to be smeared into the waist band when he moved. He couldn't help the soft huff that escaped his mouth, the band from his pants providing an off bit of friction to his new equipment. Just like being stuck behind a panel and hard, it was just as annoying with pants on, at least bots and humans could share that one annoyance.

            Kissing down Swerve’s neck, Skids moved one of his hands which had still been fondling Swerve’s pectorals and latched right on. He felt Swerve’s body lurch up into him as he gave a few light suckles.

            He swirled his tongue around Swerve’s nipples for a while, moving from one fleshy lump to the next. Tenderly, he kissed around before giving some playful bites. He had to remember to be careful considering if he did go to hard Swerve would register it as painful. Interfacing in these forms now were as real as actual interfacing.

            While Skids worked, he could feel Swerve’s hands working on his belt. Just like the buttons on his shirt he was having a hard time, though Skids offered no help. He liked it when Swerve would grunt in frustration when he couldn’t figure it out, plus the added tugging on his pants made his shaft surge with desire.

            It took a few tried but eventually Swerve managed to get the belt free and unzip Skids’ pants enough that his boxes shown through. The Swerve was really interested in getting his hands on that new spike of his.

            Jumping slightly, Skids felt Swerve running his thumb over the shaft’s head, spreading around that pre fluid on what bit of the shaft he could see.

            “It’s so soft.” Swerve said between little pants, giving the member’s head a squeeze until Skids pulled up from his teasing. “Humans are a lot squishier than Cybertronians…keep doing that.” In a hurry, Skids pushed his boxers down a bit further to reveal more of his shaft for Swerve to play with. It did feel nice, really nice. Though he noticed Swerve’s hands had been cold and it did rather bring a surprising first touch. Humans didn’t have the ability to super heat themselves, and he assumed the same for venting considering all he had to vent with were his mouth and nose.

            Swerve, stroking Skids’ shaft up and down slowly, smiled up at the much skinner man when he realized he had been teetering from side to side.

            “Feel good?” He rubbed a little faster, now feeling Skids dig his fingers under his belt. He tugged, quickly getting the short man’s belt off and throwing it aside. He wormed his way into the pants and past the elastic of Swerve’s boxers to take a hold of his member.

            Swerve jumped, the hand working Skids’ shaft over fumbling slightly as the taller man started to stroke him with vigor.

            “A-Ah! Oh Primus Skids.” Swerve’s toes curled and his breathing picked up to a point he was making a funny little wheeze. Getting completely distracted from rubbing Skids off, Swerve just bucked his hips up now and again.

            Looking down, he watched the fabric on his pants move about as Skids was working rather diligently on his chubby shaft. It grew painfully hard and resulted in Swerve shimmying his pants off. Skids did the same, tossing his jeans onto the floor he continued to rub Swerve off for a few more minutes until he was sure Swerve was close to finishing. He could just tell by the way Swerve’s mouth hung open and the loud whine he would make when he was close. It was adorable and Skids often would work him up to it and then cut him off just to hear it multiple times in one night.

            Removing his hand, Skids leaned forwards and kissed Swerve’s damp cheeks a few times and nuzzled him. He listened closely to him trying to catch his breath while his own hands moved around Swerve’s chunky body.

            He paused, reaching over to a side table and pulling out a drawer to retrieve a small tube. He could already tell holo avatars didn't generate as much lubricants as their natural bodies did which was going to make the tube of lube he have important if he didn't want to hurt Swerve.

            Squeezing some onto his hands, then quickly coating his own member, he then drizzled some into the palm of his hands. Putting the lube down, he very slowly tilted his hand to the lube would drip from his fingertips down to Swerve’s new entrance. He could tell by just kneeling there that Swerve wasn't lubricating, well his shaft was but below there wasn't a single sign of anything at all.

            Shivering at the cold liquid, Swerve pulled some pillows up and under his back so he was in a semi elevated position. He waited, running his forearm across his forehead to rid himself of some of the sweat that had been building up.

            "G-Go easy..." A bit nervous, Swerve let his legs fall apart a bit more and watched Skids lower his hand. Taking a deep breath, he sank back into the pillows, just letting Skids explore around a bit to get him warmed up. Just massaging around, he made sure to listen closely to Swerve’s reactions just in case something he touched didn't agree with him.

            "I will, don't worry. Stop me if want at any time." Skids was standing between Swerve’s legs now, leaning forwards to kiss the bridge of his nose before pressing a sole finger against Swerve’s entrance. It certainly felt different than a valve, but the noises Swerve were making were all the same and that comforted him.

            Pressing forwards, Skids heard Swerve suck air in through clenched teeth and whimper a bit. He was met with a lot of resistance, though he took part of it as being Swerve was nervous. He relaxed only after a few slow strokes, easing the muscles enough that Skids was able to press a second finger in and start working.

            "A-Ah..." Legs shaking a bit, get his hands resting on his belly, once in a while digging his fingers into his own skin and whining. "It feels like my secondary valve..." Eyes half open, Swerve took a shaky break as he felt Skids separate his fingers, spreading him wide enough to feel the right ring strain a bit.

            "I don't think humans have two valves." Kissing down Swerve’s jaw, Skids was right back at his pectorals, flicking his tongue over the already hard nipples. He latched on, suckling and keeping his hand moving at a steady pace.

            Setting his hand on top of Skids’ head, Swerve gave him a few pets, rather loving how soft Skids’ short black hair was. He played with it for a while, eventually stopping to put his head back and groan as the tension below had lessened and a dull thrum of pleasure was coursing through his groin.

            A bit more play and Skids was removing his hand and wiggling his hips in close. Nosing roughly against Swerve’s entrance, he felt his short friend tense up again.

            "Relax." His voice was soft as he moved back up to kiss Swerve right on the mouth. They broke apart, and Swerve nodded, relaxing and taking a deep breath.

            Skids worked his hips back and forth slowly, just prodding a bit, but mostly because he was finding it difficult to actually push into Swerve without having to guide himself.

            Having to grab and hold his own shaft, he held himself steady and pushed hard enough in to penetrate the tight ring. He kept pushing forwards, even as Swerve kicked his legs a bit and gasped.

            "I can't believe how tight that is..." Skids' voice cracked as he pulled out slightly. He heard Swerve hiccup above him then let out a noise that sounded like he was in a bit of distress. "Am I hurting you?" Skids looked up, seeing Swerve's cheeks were flushed a deep red.

            "A little but it's not that bad..." His breath was shaky when Skids pulled out, but the more he did so the more relaxed he became. "It gets better, just keep going...don't stop. I'm just tight is all."

            "I'll go slow." Laying himself atop of Swerve’s belly, Skids started a very steady and gentle stroke. Pulling nearly all the way out, then all the way in, he kept it up for as long as Swerve needed. Over time he could feel Swerve’s inner workings relaxing and flexing to accommodate the space he was taking up, and those quick soft little moans turned into low groans. The gloss retuned to Swerve’s eyes and he finally clenched hard onto Skids’ shaft.

            "Mhm~!" Hips moving fast enough now to make a soft paff sound, Skids kissed Swerve deeply. Their mouths opened together, tongues darting into one another's mouths as the both groaned in unison. Swerve hiccupped again when Skids pressed his hips harder into him, making his stout legs bob a bit.

            Breaking the kiss and leaving behind a few strands of drool, Skids stood back up straight and grabbed Swerve’s love handles. He worked himself in and out of Swerve until that loud wet and lewd noise followed and echoed in their room along with their grunting.

            Visor nearly knocking off when Skids pushed as deep into Swerve as he could go, he nudged something that had Swerve twisting and pulling on the sheets.        

            "GAh!~" It was hit again and Swerve arched, his toes curling and his free hand quickly going to his own shaft to stroke it in tune with Skids jerking. "Right there! Right there Skids! Oh Primus right there! Hit it again! Please! Please." It wasn't quite like a ceiling node but it sure did shoot lightning up his spine. "Oh Primus~!" Adding a twist as he rubbed himself off, Swerve threw his head back.

            Skids did as asked, angling himself just right to strike that sweet spot for Swerve until he felt the muscles around him clenching hard. They pulsed and rippled, and Skids could see through half open eyes the clear liquid that shot right out of Swerve’s shaft as he stroked. It kept coming, in thick streams until finally a few little globs spurt free. He still rubbed the throbbing member, mouth open as his lower half was still radiating with bliss.

            Skids, still pumping into him, chanced his own climax. When it came, it hit him hard enough his body tensed so hard he was practically impaired and stick in a half arched position over Swerve. He could feel himself pumping his own fluids into the warmth, slipping deeper into the soft walls of Swerve’s body until finally the waves of climax dispersed and movements was granted to him once more.

            Sweat dripped from Skids’ forehead down onto Swerve, who was also covered in a light sheen of it himself.

            Pulling free, Skids got out from between Swerve’s legs and flopped down on the berth beside him, his face half buried in the pillows.

            "Are you really hot? Because...I'm really hot." Swerve stuck his tongue out and tried to fan himself. "Humans need better ventilation."

            "Or Brainstorm shouldn't make avatars so accurate to the real thing. Not that that didn't feel incredible though..." Scooting over to Swerve, Skids rested his chin on Swerve’s Damp shoulder and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

            "Really really good." A wide smile, and Swerve patted his chest, rubbing his pectorals a bit. "This was a good idea." Rolling on his side, Swerve cuddled close to Skids’ skinny body and laced their fingers together. Pulling Skids’ hand up, Swerve kissed each finger and smiled before closing his eyes. Sleep came quickly for both of them as they both had been exhausted after their romp.

 

* * *

 

 

"So what did you two do yesterday exactly?" Brainstorm looked between the now mini bot and big blue bot. In his hands he held a long sheet of paper with lines all over it, and in one particular area the lines were all over the place.

            "You said to just go about our day like any other day." Skids rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. He glanced down at Swerve who was having a very difficult time not to giggle as they both knew Brainstorm probably knew what they had been up too.

            "So you did..." Looking over the data, Brainstorm just sighed and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to touch Swerves Pectorals...


End file.
